


A Witcher's Emotional Guide

by LeonOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Confused Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonOfRivia/pseuds/LeonOfRivia
Summary: Geralt doesn't have much experience with feelings and intimacy, so he doesn't know how to act when Dandelion starts to show interest in him and Dandelion will be his guide.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: The Witcher





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom. I have been reading the books, playing the games and reading other fanfics as well to get a feel for the characters better. I'm thinking it will have three or four parts, I am unsure. It is based off an RP a friend and I are doing. I hope everyone enjoys the story.

Geralt of Rivia was passing through the northern part of the continent to a small town where he was to meet up with Dandelion, a bard he had saved the life of some time ago. The bard had pestered Geralt a few days ago to allow him to travel alongside him for awhile and Geralt reluctantly agreed to it just to get the man to stop with his annoying begging. Geralt had just finished up a contract and his employer lived in the same town where Dandelion had been working in an inn.

Geralt got his coin and he had the beast's head on Roach's saddle. He tossed the head to the human and was tossed a bag of coins. Geralt rode to the inn, hoping that he would just pick Dandelion up and they could be on their way. He let Roach drink and eat hay at the stables beside the inn and he headed inside. He ignored the turned heads as he walked across the tavern portion of the inn and settled down at the bar, ordering an ale and some food. His armor would need a good washing later on along with his clothes and himself.

Geralt moved to the back of the tavern, sitting himself in a spot far away from all of the patrons as he waited for his order. He sat back in his seat, his golden eyes settling on his bard friend whom was singing and strumming his lute to his heart's content, bellowing out songs of pretty maidens.

Dandelion's merry tunes had mixed responses from the patrons, but the majority of the drunks cheered him on, rising their tankards, some even started to slur along to the words. He moved around the stage with grace as he sang with the drunks who had a taste in the music.

One of the few poor souls without any taste was a certain witcher he had the pleasure of knowing. The White Wolf, The Butcher of Blaviken, Geralt of Riva. Dandelion's constant pleading three days ago made him second guess if Geralt was going to just leave him behind since he hadn't seen the man since then, but those thoughts were diminished when he caught glimpse of the wolf in the back of the tavern. He knew deep down that Geralt wouldn't just leave him behind.

Geralt watched him with not completely soft or hard eyes. He didn't really see the point in singing for your supper which he told Dandelion a few times, but if it helped the bard pay his way during their journey then so be it. Soon his order came and Geralt tucked right into it, not realizing just how hungry he was. Three days of hunting for a werewolf with only a handful of dried fruit at a time for sustenance would do that. The stew was all right and the mead was of the same quality, but Geralt wasn't one to complain about his food.

Dandelion finished off his merry tunes and walked to the table Geralt occupied, smiling as he counted his coins. He happily sat opposite the other man, looking very out of place with Geralt. Even in the back of the tavern Geralt stood out with his white hair and piercing cat eyes as well as the rotten smell emitting from him. Perhaps he could get Geralt to get a bath tonight and Dandelion could use some chamomile and lavender soap on him along with tea tree oil shampoo on his hair.

Geralt finished up the tasteless stew and sipped the mead. “Got paid 234 crowns,” he told him. “We can be on our way.”

Dandelion eyed up the ale with distaste as he nodded. "I see...and are you planning on having a bath before you leave? You wouldn't want to smell so much like death around such a talented and well known bard now, would you?" he asked, withering on.

Geralt rolled his eyes and drained the tankard before setting it down on the table. "I can clean up at a lake or stream," he shrugged to him. "I want to get going for the next town."

As much as he liked having a nice hot bath, he was beyond ready to get out of this town. Geralt never liked staying in one place too long especially since being a witcher was his livelihood. His constant traveling was key to getting work and pay. If you stopped moving, you would eventually starve or worse.

This time Dandelion rolled his eyes a little. "Well aren't you fun. And what, dare I ask, is in the next town?" He wondered.

“More contracts, more chances at you contributing coin. What else?” he cocked a brow at him. “I heard rumors of wraiths in the next town over while I was coming back from collecting payment.”

Dandelion didn't really have an idea what on earth that was but it didn't sound good at all. "Any chance that a wreath is a type of bunny rabbit?"

“WRAITH,” Geralt corrected, annoyed, wanting to smack him over the head. "It is a type of spirit, a ghost. A very horrid looking one.”

"Oh right, right, a wraith" Dandelion sassed, annoyed with Geralt now as he waved his hand away. "So how do you deal with one of those things?"

“I use a magical trap and lure the wraith inside then am able to use my silver sword to slew it,” Geralt explained. “Usually I have my sword coated in specter oil which helps greatly. Usually they are bond to the area and finding a trinket or something that had belonged to them and burning it after killing it will make sure the wraith is gone for good.”

"Interesting..." Dandelion watched him curiously. This man had no obvious fear...he was obviously a psychopath! All witchers must be!

Geralt had fears, but he couldn't let them be seen because that would be a sign of weakness. Through thick and thin, he was taught to be calm and think rationally. The corner of Geralt's mouth twitched when he caught Dandelion eyeing him, almost smiling.

"Are you going to finish your drink or gawk at me all night?" Geralt asked, trying to joke.

Dandelion frowned a little until the question registered in his brain. "Having my drink is the better of those two options," he said, huffing a little as he drank up, not catching onto Geralt's attempted joke.

Geralt grunted. "Get enough of people staring at me.”

He stood up and walked to the innkeeper, buying some bread to go along with some game he would hunt later. Dandelion wanted to stare at him, but not for the reason the witcher would think. He found the White Wolf quite interesting over these past few years. He finished off his drink and stood up, grabbing his lute case and slung the strap over a shoulder.

Geralt came back with a couple bundles of bread loafs wrapped in cloth and led Dandelion outside to Roach. He led her out of the stable then packed away the bread into a saddle bag. He mounted her and pressed his heels into her side, clicking his tongue and off she trotted out of the town, Dandelion walking by her side.

They stayed in silence for a while before Dandelion had his lute out, lightly strumming the strings, humming along, trying to come up with a new tune based on Roach. Geralt didn't really listen to the humming, his mind on finding the notice board to see about that rumored contract and if they should make camp that night. After a couple hours, Geralt took notice of how late it already was, the crickets chirping and the moon high in the sky. Geralt stopped Roach and pulled a map from the saddle bag of the area they were in.

"Hmm, up ahead is a lake to the east," he muttered.

"At last. My legs are hurting,” Dandelion huffed, stopping.

"You don't exercise enough," Geralt put the map back and got Roach going again. "Think you can make it a few more miles?"

"I exercise plenty thank you," he said, walking along with them. "I don't think I have a few more minutes in me never mind miles."

Geralt rolled his eyes. He didn't let people ride Roach or ride her with him, but he did not want to listen to Dandelion's whining for the next few miles. Geralt gave a grunt. "Get on.”

Dandelion beamed at that. "Really?" he tucked his lute away into it's case on his back.

"Yes, now get up here before I change my mind!" Geralt growled.

Dandelion did as he was told, climbing up on the horse, getting behind Geralt. He got settled and gently wrapped his arms around Geralt's waist. They were off.

Soon they arrived. It was small, a few ducks quacking in the distance, surrounded by shady trees. Geralt got off Roach and took off her saddle, setting it down under a shady tree then he took off the headstall. He patted her mane then let her graze freely. He placed the headstall inside a saddle bag.

Dandelion knew the drill. He grabbed the bedrolls from the saddle and placed them near the same tree as the saddle. He unrolled them both then gathered sticks and leaves for kindling, making a fireplace. He hunted through the saddle bags for flint and stone, but found none then he shook his head smiling. Right, Geralt didn't carry those. Dandelion left the kindling alone and went in search of larger sticks for the fireplace. Once it got dark or they got hungry, he knew Geralt would use Igni to light the kindling.

Once done, Dandelion settled down on a bedroll, thinking about how they should have a tent, maybe in the next town over he would buy one without telling Geralt because he knew it would be like talking to a brick wall. Dandelion strummed his lute, playing a little tune for his next song, taking glances over to Geralt who had grabbed soap and a towel from a saddle bag.

Geralt walked to the lake, undressing before the edge. Off came his armor into a pile and his clothes next to the pile. Then he stepped into the cool lake, taking the tie out of his hair tossing that onto his clothes, and started to wash up. He made a lather out of the bar of soap, chamomile and honey. He washed from top to bottom, making sure to scrub every crevice then he set the bar on the grass. He dunked into the water, coming back up, pushing his ashen hair out of his face. He grabbed the soap again and washed his hair, lathering it up well. He wasn't as thorough as Dandelion was when the lark washed his hair, but Geralt didn't care at the moment.

Geralt dunk once more and came back up, shaking his hair and pushing the hair back as he walked on shore, picking up the towel. He dried himself and his hair then wrapped the towel around his waist. Geralt picked up the soap then crouched down at the edge, now washing his clothes.

Dandelion had no intention on watching the witcher bathe and he wasn't a pervert at all but he would have to be stupid not to sneak a little peak. He glanced over and his eyes widened. He now officially admired white hair and had a slight tinge to his cheeks as he had gotten a glimpse of Geralt's entire body. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Geralt naked before with the bathes he prepared and he did wash the man's hair and body, but he always looked away when he would wash too close or when Geralt stood from the tub Dandelion would give him a towel then turn away to give Geralt privacy. Geralt was an attractive man, that was for sure. Dandelion cast his eyes back down to his lute strings and practiced some more.

Geralt dunk the clothes into the lake and scrubbed them with the soap then rinsed and wrung them. He left the soap behind as he walked to a tree and flung the clothes over a low branch to dry then walked to his bedroll, settling down on it. He lay back on it, his hands behind his head and he closed his eyes.

"There, you can now make a lady very happy now that you don't smell like rotten onions," Dandelion smirked.

Geralt just grunted. "Like who?" he opened his eyes, looking at the bard.

"Any lady that would actually tolerate all of this," Dandelion made a hand gesture to all of Geralt.

“None then,” Geralt said, closing his eyes again. “Except for whores.”

"Ah, Geralt, don't be that way,” Dandelion said.

"Who would want a witcher? We are heartless..." Geralt muttered.

“No one is heartless, my dear,” Dandelion lightly scolded.

“Oh yeah? Tell that to the humans. Rumor has it we have no hearts or emotion.”

“Well, that's just silly,” Dandelion huffed.

Geralt's lips twitched and he merely shrugged. "I don't listen to rumors. Just go on with my life."

Dandelion decided to change the subject and set up his lute. “Shall I sing us a tune?”

“If you must.” Geralt closed his eyes again, resting a little.

Dandelion grinned and he started to strum, singing for all of the forest to hear him, his fingers quick and gentle on the strings. He was singing a new song he was composing that wasn't ending quick enough for Geralt. Geralt wanted to comment that his playing sounded like a cat yowling in heat just to piss him off, but he kept that to himself for the moment, enjoying the warm air. Soon, Dandelion finished and looked to Geralt.

“Well?” he asked, knowing he would probably regret asking. “What did you think?

"Sounds like a cat in heat," Geralt didn't open his eyes.

Excuse me?" Dandelion asked, offended. "You take that back right now...you...you horse's arse!"

"Seriously? That's the best you've got?" Geralt smirked a bit, opening one golden cat eye to look at Dandelion with. "I'll take it back when you improve on your tones, damn near made my ears bleed."

Dandelion's eyes were set to kill at that comment. He didn't care what Geralt did to him. He was going to defend the honor of his arts! Dandelion put down his lute and ran at the witcher in a flash, his whole body enough to knock an unsuspecting man right into the lake! Geralt coughed a little as he came up out of the water, glaring darkly at Dandelion. He was covered in mud. He slowly stomped out of the muck, his towel now completely gone, but he didn't care. Dandelion was DEAD.

Dandelion came to his senses as he watched the very naked, very muddy and very angry witcher walking towards him. He picked up his lute like it would be some sort of protection.

"Now really, that was your own fault...Geralt...Geralt, stop looking at me like that..." He took off running around the horse.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Geralt put chase to him, he was must faster than Dandelion and he would catch him in no time, following his tracks. No one could outrun a witcher! "Let's see how you like being tossed in mud!"

"Oh really. Name calling is so childish," he said, trying his hardest to stay out of reach. He really needed to work out more. "You had your jest, I had mine. Let's just be good sports and call it even" he offered, trying to hide behind one of the trees.

"Not until it's you in that lake! Then we just might be square!"

Geralt was zig zagging as he was chasing Dandelion, he almost had him! He leaped and tackled the bard to the ground, pinning his arms down, scowling at him, his hair hanging over him.

"No! My skin in sensitive" he whined, struggling under him.

Dandelion could smell the hair dangling in his face. Having a naked, muddy muscled warrior body over him was doing all sorts. The more he struggled, the harder he was getting down there.

Geralt easily held him down as he struggled and he thought he felt something poking him in the thigh. He glanced down and cocked a brow, a slight blush forming on his pale face.

"Dandelion...what is that?"

Dandelion's cheeks were flushed as he squirmed. "What does it look like?" he huffed, trying not to come across as embarrassed but he was and he couldn't look at Geralt "Get off me!"

Geralt was oddly curious as he let go of the bard. "A filthy, smelly witcher turn you on?" he asked, getting up.

Dandelion cleared his throat. For the first time ever, the merry bard couldn't speak. "Yes...Well...it's hard not to have feelings with some naked man pinning you...even if it is you," he tried to act like he didn't care.

Geralt suddenly felt vulnerable and embarrassed then realized his towel was long gone so there wasn't a way to cover up, he didn't know that Dandelion liked men...liked him? Geralt turned away from him, clearing his throat.

"I need another bath...I'll fetch a new towel and try to salvage the one in the mud..."

Geralt quickly walked off.

Dandelion wondered if he would still be allowed to accompany the witcher now that he knew the truth. He sighed in annoyance, getting up from the ground. It was his fault! Strutting around naked! Laying on him and everything! Geralt pretended that it didn't bother him seeing Dandelion pitching a tent. It wasn't like it hadn't crossed his mind at one time since Geralt liked the company of men and it was difficult to get men's attention sometimes. But sometimes he had gotten unwanted attention and broke some bones as his response.  
  
Geralt was back in the muddy portion of the lake crouched in the water, his lower half out of view as he fished for the towel. It would be stained worse than already once washed up. He found it, wrung it out the best he could and tossed it ashore. He left the soap near the edge and grabbed it, quickly washing up again. Occe he finished he scowled, growling. He forgot the new towel.  
  
"Dandelion! Bring me another towel!"

Dandelion was sure that Geralt would be creeped out by him from now on. He wasn't ashamed of anything! He was the 'song bird' that sung in and outside the bedroom. He sighed and marched over to saddle bags, bringing it over to him.

“Here,” Dandelion held the folded towel out.

Geralt turned his body toward Dandelion and took the towel. As he stepped out, he covered himself in the towel, wrapping it loosely around his waist. "I'm going to try to wash the muddy towel. Check on my clothes to see if they're dry now would you?"

"Woof woof. Yes sir," he passed at getting ordered around but did as he was told.

Geralt rolled his eyes and washed the towel the best he could. He deemed it good enough, wrung it out then hung it up to dry. He walked back to the bedroll and lay on it once more. Dandelion picked the dry clothes from the tree branch and tossed them onto Geralt's lap.

He took the towel off and pulled the clothes on then went to wash the towel he used to dry off. He left his armor off, wearing just his inner armor shirt, no gloves, his trousers, pair of socks and boots. He hung that up as well then sat back down on the bedroll, tending to his armor while Dandelion laid down on his own, going to sleep after the long tiresome walk. Geralt spent a good couple hours mending the torn armor before he went to sleep, it was warm enough still to not need a blanket. He pulled his shirt, boots and socks off then settled down to sleep

Around midnight or so, Dandelion woke up to slight muttering and he mentally waved it off, thinking Geralt was up to take a piss or something, but when he heard half slurred muttering, he turned on his side to face Geralt then frowned. He watched as Geralt as the White Wolf slept, knowing that Geralt was prone to have nightmares from during his time of training at Kaer Morhen and monster killing. He continued to watch the man twitch and make quiet noises.

Geralt thrashed around a little like he was fighting off an invisible enemy. He eventually calmed down, sleeping on his side, facing Dandelion. A bit of sweat formed on his body, glistening from the moonlight and warm glow of the fire. Dandelion bit his lip, feeling the tightening down below again. He wanted to run his fingers through that white hair. He sighed and tried his hardest to sleep. He eventually did but was sporting a huge hard on.

In the morning, Geralt was up early as usual and he shook his head, remembering the nightmare, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He was pulling his clothes and armor on when he noticed Dandelion had morning wood and blushed a little at the sight. It was HUGE. He shook his head again to get the image out of his mind, but during his morning ritual, he couldn't stop thinking, confused. His ritual was to take care of Roach, mend his armor if it needed it and care for his weapons. He had his swords and a crossbow.

Dandelion soon woke up, not one to get up early like Geralt. He stretched and groaned when the kinks in his body and sighed happily.

"Are we close to these wreaths of yours yet?" Dandelion asked, pulling on his boots.

"WRAITHS not WREATHS," Geralt told him as he sharpened his silver sword with his whetstone. "We are. They are haunting an old mill that the new owner of the property wants to revive.”

He nodded as he listened carefully. "Okay, I will make sure to stay a safe distance in the nearest tavern" he said.

Geralt wondered if he should lend Dandelion his copy of the bestiary so he wouldn't have to listen to constant questions and mispronunciations, and maybe make him a bit more of a useful travel companion. "Wraiths like to come out at night mainly. We should get to the town by sunset."

Geralt finished up and sheathed his sword. He swung the loop over his shoulder, tightening the belt. He stood up, walking over to Roach. He petted her mane while Dandelion packed up and Geralt helped store everything in the saddle bags. He put a foot in the stirrup and mounted his horse.  
  
"All set?" Geralt asked him.  
  
Perhaps it was time to find Dandelion a horse, but he didn't mind him riding Roach from time to time and Dandelion never mentioned wanting one for himself.

“Let's go,” Dandelion smiled.

~~

By sunset they reached the town of Elmera, Dandelion hanging onto his waist as they rode for the inn. They arrived at the small inn and both hopped off Roach, Geralt leading Roach to the stable hand. He paid him a couple coins and Geralt handed over the bags to Dandelion.

"I'll be back sometime. Take the saddle bags and get a room."

Dandelion nodded. "Okay." He took the bags over his shoulder and headed to the inn.

Dandelion stopped at the door, seeing a flier hung up to the wall that advertised a wanted bard for the evening and grinned. What luck! He was planning on asking the innkeeper if he could play while waiting for Geralt to finish hunting.

He walked to the innkeeper, hoping for a two bed room, he wasn't too keen on sharing a bed with Geralt after their embarrassing moment. “Greetings, my good man,” the bard started, “I would like to reserve a room for two.”

  
The innkeeper smiled, a beefy large man. "Welcome! Aye, you can have a room, but I'm afraid alls I got is one bed rooms, the two bed rooms are occupied.”

So much for that, Dandelion thought. “Very well, one bed room then.” He paid the man. “I'm sure my...uh, friend won't mind at all.”

“I see you have a lute case. In'trested in preformin' tonight?" the innkeeper asked. "I'll pay ya 30 crowns that includes meal and drink."

“Ah, you've read my mind! I would be happy," he smiled.

"Good! Now, what's they look like? Your friend if they come while yer preformin'?" the innkeeper asked. "Need a tub sent up to yer room?"

"Well, he is quite tall, he has long white hair and has a permanent scowl on his face," Dandelion told him. "Yes, please, a tub."

"All right, when yer ready for the water, lemme know. Ya can start preformin' in half an hour.” He handed Dandelion the key to the room.

“Much obliged,” Dandelion said.

Dandelion headed across the inn to where the rooms were and unlocked the door and looked around. It was small and cramped with a fireplace, an end table with the lit candle, a small table with two chairs, another candle on the table, a side table with a basin and pitcher. He imaged the tub would fit fine in the room. He could make do with the floor to sleep on if needed. He could already hear the small argument he and Geralt would have over who would take the bed.

He closed the door and set the key down on the dining table then unloaded the bags and his lute. He sat on one of the dingy chairs, pulling one of the bags over and fished out his journal, ink, and quill. Then he grabbed his lute and started to practice and compose the current song he was working on before his performance.

Dandelion had been composing a new song about beasts that Geralt had slew in the past and trying to make the song amusing. So far, Dandelion wanted it to be an upbeat, somewhat vulgar song that would surely have the patrons laughing themselves so hard they would mess their breeches. He had a tune chosen, but what was missing was what kind of beast to use. Perhaps a werewolf would be appropriate. Then it hit him.

“I've got it! Oh, I am a genius!” he exclaimed, scribbling in his journal. “No one has ever written a comedy about Red Riding Hood! Ah, this shall be a master piece!”

The thirty minutes went by quickly and before he knew it, a maid was knocking on his door to alert him it was time to preform.

“Sir? The audience is ready for you,” she said through the door.

“Splendid! I'll be right down!”

Dandelion packed away his things, grabbed his lute, the key and headed to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

After a few hours, Geralt made an appearance at the inn. He walked in and the innkeeper scoffed a little as he watched this witcher move around the seated or standing patrons over to him. The innkeeper immediately knew Geralt was a witcher from the twin swords and the gold cat eyes. This was a first for the innkeeper to see a witcher with white hair. Then it clicked. This was no ordinary witcher. What was the bard doing associating himself with The Butcher of Blaviken, with some freak?

Geralt walked up to the innkeeper to order mead and some food. He leaned against the counter of the bar, his back a little sore from getting tossed across a forest straight into a hill of massive rock. Geralt noticed a menu board hung on the wall behind the innkeeper.

“Greetings, a tankard of mead and some stew,” he ordered and straightened up, placing 15 crowns on the bar top from his purse.

"Uh-uh, the price is doubled,” the innkeeper said, being greedy because he didn't like nonhumans and always overcharged them. 

Geralt cocked a brow, irritated. "The menu on the wall says 15."

"Outdated. Is that a problem?" the innkeeper crossed his arms.

"Not at all." Geralt paid another fifteen, keeping a straight face.

"Waitress will be out shortly with your order."

Pissed, Geralt walked to a free table near the back, his golden eyes watching Dandelion. He removed his swords, placing them against the wall within reach then leaned back in his chair, trying to sooth the dark and large bruising he knew had formed on his back. Geralt was used to that kind of treatment from humans. Getting over charged or haggled for jobs, but that didn't mean he had to like it. His meal and drink were brought out to him. He ate his overpriced slab of meat, bread and cheese and drank the mead. He thought about sleeping out in the stables if Jaskier hadn't paid for the room yet. He didn't want to sleep under this greedy innkeeper's roof.

He crossed his arms now that he was finished eating and he continued to watch his bard sing to the crowd, telling a raunchy tale of Red Riding Hood. 

“Little Red Riding Hood was anything but little! Her perky bosom large as can be, nearly popping out from her dress top!” Dandelion sang. “Her arse plump, barely covered by her skirt! She was a strumpet who got off her tuffet to visit her ill grandmama! But on her way there, she came across the big bad wolf who was hungry for more than just the basket of food! The Wolf leaves her be, but goes ahead to the grandmother's house and gobbles up her grandmama!

"When Red gets there and finds out that the wolf was pretending to be her grandmama and she screams, But she falls for the rugged wolfman and when they were about to shag, the hunter shows up, hoping to save Red from the Big Bad Wolf. Sadly, Red shoots him in the face with her grandmama's crossbow! The Wolf man then runs away with Red and they live happily ever after shagging away!"

Geralt huffed out a slight laugh, his brows raised and shook his head as he crossed his arms. The imagination this bard had was unreal sometimes. The crowd was laughing away at the story, cheering on Dandelion as the man bowed. 

“Thank you all! I'm glad you enjoyed it!” 

Dandelion got off the table he had performed on and scanned the area for Geralt, smiling when he spotted him. He picked up the coins he was tossed then slung his lute over his shoulder as he walked over, but he was stopped by the innkeeper. 

“Yer pay, you’ve earned it!” the innkeeper barked in laughter. “Your meal and drink will be out soon.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dandelion smiled, taking the purse from him.

They parted ways, Dandelion plopping down in the chair across from Geralt who was nursing his mead. Dandelion set his lute at the table’s legs and leaned back, smiling. 

“How did the hunting go?” he asked.

“Fine,” Geralt sipped his mead. “300 crowns.”

"That's good, the heroic Witcher to the rescue,” Dandelion feigned, his wrist to his forehead. 

Geralt rolled his eyes and polished off the tankard. “Did you get a room?” he asked. 

“Yes, didn’t you get a key?” Dandelion frowned slightly. 

"No," Geralt shrugged. "Innkeeper didn't say a word to me other than overcharge for alcohol and food.”

"Over charge you?" Dandelion frowned, but smiled at the barmaid. "Thank you.” Dandelion slid Geralt the mead, he preferred ale. “Could I get water?” he asked the barmaid who nodded and went to retrieve it. 

"Mhm." Geralt sipped from the tankard, not refusing the free mead. "Charged me double for the meal and mead. I paid 30 crowns."

Dandelion wrinkled his nose as he looked at the same meal Geralt had eaten earlier. "This really isn't worth 30 crowns," he decided. “I should say something to the innkeeper, that isn’t right he overcharged you.”

Geralt waved his hand and took another swig. “Forget it, it isn’t worth it.” Geralt learned long ago to just let some things slide. 

Dandelion loudly exhaled and pursed his lips. “Fine, I won’t tonight, but in the morning I sure will!” Dandelion tucked into his meal. 

Geralt finished off the mead then stood up, retrieving his swords, swinging them over his shoulder. 

"I'm going to clean my armor of blood and gore. Got the key?”

“Ugh, honestly, you had to say blood and gore while I’m eating?” 

“Should be used to it by now,” Geralt smirked. 

“Just go wash up.” 

Geralt took the key and went to the room, asking a maid about a tub being delivered to the room with some water. The maid did as was requested and before long, a tub with steaming water was sitting in the middle of the small room along with towels on a chair. Once gone, Geralt undressed down to his underwear and grey tunic. He had found the basin and pitcher, using them to wash his armor. He used soap and cloths from his bag to wash the armor then dumped the used water out the window. 

He let his armor dry by the fireplace then he undressed fully and used igni to heat up the now cold bath. Geralt sat down in the wooden tub and took his time washing himself and his hair. He had half thought of using an oil in the bath, but decided not to. The soap he had was scented enough with chamomile and the fragrance lingered in the water. Geralt closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rim, wet hair hanging, his arms splayed along the edges, his feet hanging off the other side, he was much too big for the tub, but didn’t care. He let himself slip into a meditative state. 

His ears twitched, his meditative state ending when he heard someone outside the room and knew that it was Dandelion by scent. He didn't move, enjoying the water. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but it must have been about an hour since the water was now lukewarm. Dandelion entered the room, grinning from socializing with some pretty ladies before he decided it was best to retire for the evening and stared at the sight of a naked, wet Geralt in an obnoxiously small tub as he shut the door behind him. He couldn’t help but look at this attractive man who pretty much dripped with sex appeal. 

Geralt opened his eyes and looked upside down at Jaskier, knowing he was being gawked at. "What?"

Dandelion wanted to tell him he looked very sexy in such a position but instead said, "You resemble a lady with your hair wet like that." What? Why didn't he just say sexy? He was never at a loss with words. He was even quite the smooth talker, but trying to be smooth with the witcher was different somehow…

Geralt unamused by that comment, rolled his eyes, going back to enjoying his bath. "A lady, huh? Be pretty ugly for a lady," he said back.

Dandelion hummed as he walked over to the beds and put away his coins in one of the saddle bags. "I don't know...I have always had a thing for white hair," he prattled on. 

Geralt's eyes followed Dandelion, the wolf had rarely seen anyone else with white hair besides old humans and his master, Vesemir. "I can tell with the way you care for my hair after I hunt," Geralt said.

It was Dandelion’s turn to roll his eyes that day. "Yes, well...I can't just leave you to it. It is a miracle your hair is still as nice as it is before I came along," he said, scolding a little.

"It isn't like I don't know how to care for it," Geralt said. "I don't see the point in carrying around all these oils. A bar of soap is good enough."

Dandelion lightly shook his head. "Did you wash your hair with soap again?" He asked, inspecting the white locks. Of course he did. He took out some lavender oil which he kept especially for the witcher and ran it over his fingers. "Keep still, you don’t want to get oil in your eyes.”

"Dandelion, there isn't any point. My hair is already clean," Geralt protested, watching him. He wouldn't admit that he did like the lavender oil that Dandelion used on his hair and would enjoy those gentle fingers running through his wet locks, but his hair was clean now. There wasn't any reason to use the oil. He never admitted it though Dandelion knew he loved it.

“Hush, white dove,” Dandelion began running his fingers through Geralt’s hair. Yes, he knew the irony of it, the mouthy bard was the one telling the grumpy witcher to be quiet for a change.

Geralt just gave a grunt and let the bard use the oil in his hair. The lavender was more potent on Geralt because of his heightened senses, it relaxed him. He could feel his less tense muscles relax fully and he gave a hum, closing his eyes and his annoyed expression softening which Dandelion smiled softly. His witcher was truly a lot prettier without that constant scowl across his face and he would compliment him about it, getting a grunt in reply. 

"Are you almost done?" Geralt asked. “Bath is cold now. Can warm it up for you.”

"Yes yes...perfection takes time," he said, finishing off. "Done."

Geralt got out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out. He used igni to heat the water back up for Dandelion. He dried, got dressed in his underwear and tunic again then sat down on the bed. The lavender made him feel drowsy, but he was trying to shake that off, not wanting to sleep yet. Damn Dandelion and his oils. He wondered if the bard knew exactly what they did to him and if he did, he certainly wasn’t going to share it with Geralt. Because sometimes this was the only way to get the gruff man to relax when he needed to take a break. 

So, Geralt grabbed his weapons and sharpened the swords and daggers he had. As he sat there running the whetstone over the blade on one of his daggers, he stole glances over to Dandelion, thinking back to their awkward encounter that morning. He wondered briefly if Dandelion was attracted to him or if it was just because Geralt had been naked, pinning down the younger man. Geralt knew that Dandelion liked the company of both men and women. Geralt himself was open minded and did find men as attractive as women if not more, but expressing that through words was a lot harder than with his actions, but still even through actions caused him trouble for he was an anomaly. 

Dandelion was very attracted to him but knew that after knowing him for so long, Geralt didn't really have emotions like that or at least returned them. He sat back in the bath, casting glances to the brooding witcher. He knew fully, well most of the time anyway, what was going on inside of that man’s head no matter how much Geralt tried to mask it Dandelion always figured it out. Especially when Geralt would come back from whores his mood even more sour than when he took them to bed. 

For as long as he could remember, he would try to drop subtle hints to Geralt that he was interested or tried to flirt with the man, but as intelligent as Geralt was he wasn’t the best at responding to the cues and Dandelion often wondered if it were because of Geralt’s lack of interest or if he genuinely did not know how to decipher said cues or if he took the attention as Dandelion just being Dandelion. 

Dandelion went back to washing himself, breaking his staring gaze and thoughts, not wanting to freeze in the water once it became cold. 

Geralt didn't want to think too much about these emotions since everyone he had given feelings toward in the past left him and he didn't see himself as someone who should be given any type of love for on the Path it could mean distraction or death. Also, he was feared and the whores he paid to love him were still scared shitless of him and it was thought that witchers were stripped of all emotions during the Trial of Grasses which was not completely corrected for what was the point? The point was to protect humans from monsters and vise versa. The only ones who didn’t fear him were his close friends.    
  


Geralt, distracted by his thoughts, nicked himself on his dagger, his wrist slipping as he slid the whetstone down the blade. He hissed and growled. "Dammit!"

He needed to concentrate on what he was doing. If he were on a hunt or in a fight, he would have been seriously injured or dead for being distracted. He dropped the dagger and stone, inspecting his hand, a good slash across the side of his hand. It would heal and it didn’t hurt, Geralt had a high tolerance for pain. 

  
  


Dandelion peaked over when he heard the commotion as he dressed in his smallclothes and an inner tunic. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Geralt snapped at him, sheathing the dagger and placing it back on his waist belt.

Dandelion recoiled a bit from his tone. "Alright.”

Geralt grunted, he didn't mean to snap at him. The cut on his hand was already starting to heal, the blood clotted. He put away the whetstone and stood up, pulling on the rest of his clothes, armor then boots. Geralt buckled his sword belt and slung it over a shoulder as he stood up, he was going to go sleep in the stables with Roach. He had decided he was not going to stay under this roof of that jackass innkeeper. Dandelion could keep the room for the night. 

Dandelion took notice of the rustling of armor and weapons, he turned from where he had put his lute away in its case, tucking his stationary items to a corner of the table and looked to Geralt, his crows creasing. 

"Where are you going?" Dandelion asked.

"To sleep in the stables," Geralt said. "I'm not going to sleep under the roof of that innkeeper.” Usually he didn’t let it bother him, but to him it just wasn’t worth it. “Besides, he might decide to charge a little extra come morning.”

"I have already paid for the room...surely he won't add extra onto it," he assured him.

Geralt cocked a brow at him. "Are you certain? Look, it doesn’t matter, all right? Just keep the room.”

"As I intend to, but there is a perfectly reasonable bed in here and you should really use it," Dandelion calmly argued.

"I don't care," Geralt said. "YOU paid for it, YOU can have it."

Dandelion scowled now, wondering if he would ever get through to the stubborn bastard and maybe one day he actually would. Geralt grabbed his bed roll that was tied to a saddle bag to go outside to the stables, but he stopped his hand hovering over the door knob. He exhaled through his nose and looked back at Dandelion. 

"Do you really want me to stay?" he muttered. 

"I do," Dandelion said with all honesty.

Gods dammit it all.

"Fine."

Geralt set the bedroll down. He grabbed a bucket that had been used to fill the tub and emptied it, pouring the water out of the window. Once the tub was emptied, he rolled it aside then rolled out his bed roll. Jaskier smiled when he won, watching Geralt from his spot at the small dining table. Maybe Dandelion was able to slowly chip away at the thick layer of Geralt’s stubbornness. The smile stayed on his face as he rolled out his own bed. 

"What are you doing?" Geralt asked as he undressed down to his smallclothes and inner shirt. "Use the damn bed."

"Why don't you?" Dandelion challenged, smoothing out the bed roll. 

"Because I'm not the one who paid for it," Geralt told him, standing up. "You did now get your skinny arse on the bed."

Dandelion cocked a brow at the hulking figure. “True, but I could get my  _ muscled _ arse onto the bed if I wanted to which I don’t.” 

Geralt, having enough of the argument, picked him right up like Dandelion weighed nothing at all bridal style and plopped him down on the bed. "No arguing."

Dandelion stuck his tongue out at him, he felt very undignified but didn't push the matter any further, muttering about how this was stupid as he settled himself underneath the blankets. Geralt walked back to his bedroll and laid down on it, pulling his blanket over himself. He used igni to extinguish the lamps in their room then laid on his back, his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. 

"If you wanted me to lay on the bed so much, you could have simply been more polite" Dandelion said.

“I tried and look where that got,” he growled to him. 

Neither said another word and allowed sleep to overtake them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be stretching this out to 4 or 5 chapters.

Geralt was up before the crack of dawn and he quietly did his morning ritual which consisted of stretching, checking food rations, water supply and his potions supplies. Then mend his armor if needed. He then sat on his knees on his bed roll and meditated for an hour. Geralt packed up their belongings and Dandelion woke up. The younger man stretched, listening to the witcher potter around. 

Dandelion yawned. "Another day of heroic saving?"

Geralt's shoulder shrugged. "We will see. Time to move onto the next town."

Dandelion gave a nod as he got out of bed and dressed. "You could share more." He figured he was lucky to get a few words to sentences out of him sometimes. 

"Sometimes it's good not to." Geralt slung the saddle bags over a shoulder. 

"Okay, big scary monster hunter," he smirked, waving his hands. 

"Get breakfast if you want while I get Roach ready."

"Yes, sir," he cheekily mocked. 

"I'll 'yes sir you," Geralt muttered as he left. 

Geralt had Roach ready and saddled, letting her graze on hay and drink from the trough as he leaned against the stable waiting on Dandelion, eating some dried fruit. Dandelion ate his breakfast and saw the innkeeper smiling as he walked up to him. 

"How was your stay?" the innkeeper asked. 

Dandelion looked up from his mediocre breakfast. "I had a good stay, thank you," he told him. "My friend however had an unpleasant experience. So, we will be staying at a more open minded establishment the next time we pass through this town." He finished eating. 

The innkeeper just scoffed. "Figures you would take the side of a mutant. What the hell are you doing with such a freak, bard?"

Dandelion pierced his lips, trying hard not to tell this man off for such words, but he kept a level head. "I don't think my choice in travel companions is of any concern to you, is it?"

"It is if I think that they will be an unsightly presence for my establishment, a danger," the man crossed his arms. 

"The only danger is your hostile attitude," the bard scoffed this time. 

"Non humans ain't ideal to this town."

"We are only passing through and we will be out of your little town shortly." He stood up. 

"You are welcome back anytime, bard, just not the witcher."

"I see, well, this will be the last time you see my beautiful face." Dandelion left. 

Geralt petted Roach’s nose as he fed her a carrot and looked up when Dandelion walked over to them with his lute over his shoulder. 

“Enjoy your breakfast?” Geralt finished feeding Roach. 

“I did,” Dandelion smiled, deciding not to inform Geralt of the conversation he had with the innkeeper. 

They left with Dandelion walking alongside Roach on Geralt’s left, strumming his lute as he tried to think of a new song to sing. They traveled for a couple of hours before Dandelion took a break from practicing and slung his lute over his shoulder.

“So,” he began, “I decided to make a ballad of our grand adventures.” Dandelion smiled at the thought.

“That so?” Geralt’s dark brow cocked up. 

“Yes! It shall be named ‘The Tales of Geralt and His Bard’,” Dandelion shrugged a little while grinning. “It’s a working title.”

“Hmm, wanting to spread the good word then?” Geralt sarcastically asked, his lips twitched upward in a small smirk. 

Dandelion rolled his eyes, still smiling. “Honestly, Geralt, your humble ways astound me.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Dandelion, you are traveling with a monster slayer,” Geralt said. 

“That I am.”

“There is a vendor coming up,” Geralt pointed out ahead of them. “Need to replenish?”

“No, I’m good,” Dandelion said. 

“Fine. We have a schedule to keep, so hop on, I want to get to the next town before sunset.” He stopped Roach. 

“I can walk fast,” Dandelion said. 

“Just hop on, Dandelion.”

Dandelion jumped on and held onto Geralt’s waist. Through the armor on Geralt’s flank, he could feel the muscles which Dandelion did like a lot, but he kept those feelings to himself during their ride to the next town. 

“Hang on tight, don’t want you falling off and breaking your neck.”

Geralt squeezed Roach’s side and snapped the reins, getting her into a gallop, causing Dandelion to squeeze closer and tighten his grip on Geralt. Dandelion felt his cheeks heat up from the closeness. Was this witcher truly oblivious or was he trying to kill the bard? Well, Geralt was pretty oblivious at times and he was an intelligent man, but with Geralt’s past experiences he just didn't know how to respond to a lot of social cues especially those regarding attraction. Geralt had been hurt in the past which was one of the many reasons why he did not show his emotions, well, tried not to.

Dandelion, however, was very fond of emotions which was obvious in his love of the musical and writing arts and in his songs. He was a man of many talents including social cues when it came from the guys and ladies.

“Are we almost there, Geralt?” Dandelion questioned, waiting to get down since he felt uncomfortable. 

Geralt had slowed Roach down to a trot. “We still have half an hour to go.”

Dandelion wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, but he loosened his grip and scooted back some so he wasn’t crowding Geralt and thought of gore to prevent his hard on from poking into Geralt’s lower back and he felt somewhat relieved when ahead of them was an overturned horse cart with disheveled peasants and a dead horse blocking the road, Geralt would want to stop and investigate. 

Geralt stopped Roach, getting down with an exhale through his nose, he could smell the blood from the corpse. “Dandelion, stay on Roach.” He walked ahead and talked with the folks then inspected the torn apart horse. 

Dandelion didn’t stay for long, soon following Geralt to the road block, deciding that he couldn’t sit and watch everything from afar. He thought that maybe he could be helpful in this horrible accident. Dandelion walked right up to the scene as Geralt was told what had transpired, Geralt rolling his eyes at Dandelion when he saw that he didn’t stay back. 

“Some monster with huge claws and feathered wings carried off the other horse!” one cried in shock. “It had a lion’s tail!”

“A griffin,” Geralt confirmed their descriptions.

“A griffin?” Dandelion asked in surprise. “We need to see this griffin.”

“First off, no you are not. They are extremely dangerous,” Geralt began, “secondly, we don’t even know where it is and thirdly, there might not even be a contract on it.”

“Aye, there is a contract in the town up ahead,” one of the peasants said. 

Dandelion was very smug when he heard about the contract since that meant they would go and get the griffin. “Such a majestic beast. It will be the perfect muse for my next sonnet. Where are we going to find such a beauty?”

Geralt thanked the folks and grabbed Dandelion by the back of his shirt, dragging him back to Roach. He gave him a scowl and crossed his arms. “I told you that you are not going with me, it is very dangerous.”

“Okay, fine,” Dandelion easily lied through his teeth. 

“Dandelion,” he warned, narrowing his eyes. 

“I promise, okay?” Dandelion gave a small pout, he couldn’t believe he wasn’t allowed to see such a wonderful creature. 

They left for the next town and soon came up to the small town. It was full of people going along their way washing laundry, butchers chopping, geese and chickens roaming around, children darting passed people as they played, the townspeople going in and out of the tavern. Geralt rode up to the notice board while Dandelion leaned against a fence. Gerlt browsed the noticeboard for the griffin contract. He tore the notice off and folded the parchment. 

“The ealderman of the town has a bounty on the griffin. I’ll speak to him about the contract,” Geralt said. 

“Let’s go,” Dandelion said. 

“Fine, you can come with me, but when the talking is over you can go to the inn with Roach and wait for me to come back.”

“Fine, fine.”

Geralt asked around for directions to the ealdorman’s house outside the tavern and he was given directions. Geralt had Roach stabled at the tavern/inn then led Dandelion away to the ealdorman’s house. The ealdorman lived in a manor just outside of the town and it was not the largest Geralt had seen, but still impressive looking. It was a short walk to the property. Geralt noticed a few guards hanging around the property and they gave the witcher some dirty looks, but said nothing. Geralt knocked on the door. 

“I’m excited to find out about the griffin,” Dandelion was far too eager.

“Yeah, yeah, keep quiet and let me do the talking,” Geralt said which earned Geralt a dirty look from the bard. “We don’t need to dawdle while you talk the man’s ear off all day.”

“As if I would do that,” Dandelion scoffed. 

The ealdorman answered the door, he was a tall, strong looking man in his 50s with dark hair and a clean shaven face. He immediately took notice of the twin swords and cat eyes of Geralt and ushered them inside, leading them to the sitting room. “Here for the contract, yes? I recognized you, witcher. Please, sit,” he said. “I am Homer.”

Dandelion sat down in a plush cushioned chair, but Geralt stayed standing. The witcher leaned against a support post, folding his arms. 

“Any way you can describe the griffin for me?” he asked. “Colors, any distinctive features?”

“Let’s see. . .” Homer wracked his brain. “Blck and tan, the head was black, the feathers black, it’s body tan.”

Geralt nodded along. “Know where the nest is?”

“Yes, some men tried to take care of the problem themselves, but they never returned. The beast resides northwest of here about five miles from town. It has taken a liking for our large cattle farm. Had we any idea that he farm was so close to a griffin nest, we would have never built the farm.”

Geralt gave a nod. “Let’s talk about my reward. The pay is too small.”

Dandelion was flabbergasted, of course Geralt was going to risk the contract. “Geralt,” he frowned. 

Geralt sent him a look and he shut up, averting his eyes. 

“How much more?” Homer asked. 

“100 crowns more, make it 200.”

Homer wasn’t particularly pleased, but he gave a nod. “Very well, deal.”

Geralt and Dandelion were led out by a guard and they walked back to the town in silence for a moment before Dandelion spoke up, scowling a little at the witcher. 

“Are you mad? He could have changed his mind about the whole thing and canceled the contract!” Dandelion said. 

Geralt rolled his eyes. “They always put the price down too low, half of the time it isn’t even worth it,” he said. “If I don’t haggle for a decent pay on the beasts then that means I go hungry. I’m surprised I survived my first year on the Path. I was bred or this, it is my life.”

_ It didn’t have to be all your life,  _ Dandelion thought. “Fine, fine.”

They came up to the tavern and Geralt fished through the saddlebags on Roach’s saddle for the supplies he would need, placing the appropriate vials into the pouch on his belt.

“Go ahead and secure a room. Might take a long time to get the griffin.”

“Aye, aye, witcher,” Dandelion mock saluted him. 

Geral rolled his eyes and He and Dandelion parted ways, Dandelion walking inside the tavern to put enough space and time between he and Geralt so the bard could sneak after him. Dandelion got them a room and waited awhile before following after the witcher.

Geralt walked the five miles to the griffin nest and Geralt was pretty sure from the description the ealdorman gave that it was a royal griffin and Geralt wondered if it had a mate because if it did then that would mean extra work for the witcher to take care of. Geralt walked past the cattle farm that caused the griffin to terrorize the village. He gave a low whistle at the magnum size of the farm, he was expecting maybe up to ten cattle, but it was at least twenty or so in the large fenced in pasture. No wonder why the griffin stuck around with this huge food supply just around the corner. Little did he know that Dandelion was in tow downwind. 

Geralt knew that if was stern enough, sometimes he could get the bard to stay put, especially for monsters that could easily get passed Geralt and tear Dandelion apart. Geralt trekked the five miles and came up to a mostly stone, crested hill. He spied the griffin sleeping in its nest and he carefully climbed up the hill, quietly drawing his sword and quickly coated his silver sword in oil. He took notethatthe griffin was indeed a royal griffin and male. 

Dandelion had kept a safe distance between himself and the witcher and had a rough idea of where he was going. He came up to the hill,seeing Geralt up on the hill. As he climbed up, he was in awe at the sight of the beautiful creature.

“What a beautiful. . .” Dandelion’s gaze fell on Geralt and he gaped at the man readying his blade. “You aren’t trying to kill it are you?!”

Geralt nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Dandelion, whipping around and planting a han over the loudmouth’s lips, shushing him. “Quiet,” he hissed, scowling. “I have to kill it, it is eating an entire cattle farm.”

Through muffled speech, Dandelion tried to ask if Geralt could simply relocate the griffin, but came out as muffled nonsense which came out even louder as his eyes widened and the bard pointed behind Geralt. Geralt looked behind them and saw the griffin staring them down, standing up and screeching at them. Geralt released Dandelion and held his sword high in defense, getting into a stance as he watched the griffin's movements. 

“Dandelion, hide!” 

Dandelion stumbled backwards then climbed down the hill, but peeked over the ledge, watching intently. Geralt lunged forward, arching his sword downward across the griffin’s face to blind the griffin, but the griffin eared back, screeching loudly. The griffin swiped his claws for Geralt’s chest, but Geralt doged and signed quen, another set of claws sweeping low for the legs, but the quen blocked it. He parried some claws as he grabbed for a grapeshot bomb, lighting it and tossing it into the griffin’s face, hoping to catch the griffin off guard so he could sink his sword into the beast’s skull. 

Te griffin let out a horrible roar of pain and faltered, his wings fluttering and he rubbed at his face. The distraction giving Geralt the opening he needed. The witcher jumped on the monster’s back and he let out a yell, sinking the sword to the hilt in the neck, the other end of the blade sticking out as blood spattered everywhere. The griffin shrieked his last dying breath and fell limp into the nest. Geralt gae a grunt as he pulled the sword free and wiped the blade clean against the feathers. He sheathed it before hopping down and grabbed his hunting knife from his belt to take the head as a trophy. He finished cutting. 

Dandelion came out from his hiding place and frowned at the dead creature. He walked over and crouched down, petting the soft feathers and he was suddenly jerked up by his shirt facing a very angry looking witcher. 

“What the hell were you blabbering about through my hand?” he asked as he tied a rope handle to the griffin hand. 

“I was trying to suggest making the creature go elsewhere, you would have known that if you listened,” he crossed his arms.

“If you read the bestiary like I’ve told you countless times you would have known that griffins can’t be relocated,” he cleaned the knife on his trousers before sheathing it. 

“If I had known you were just going to kill such a noble creature, I wouldn’t have come to see.”

“I told you not to come, it is your own fault, idiot,” Geralt told him as he led him away with the griffin head in his hand. 

“Yes, yes, bad Dandelion. Did you really think I wouldn’t want to see a griffin?” Dandelion said. 

“Of course I did, you are always throwing yourself into danger. You can’t just walk up to one and pet it!” Geralt scowled. 

Dandelion cowled, looking away and not wanting to anger the witcher more since he already felt like a scolded child. Geralt gave an exasperated sigh as they walked back to the manor. The bard was already giving him a headache. He rubbed his temple with his free hand. 

Geralt knocked on the door and the ealdorman, Homer, was greeted by the griffin head being dropped on the threshold. Homer gave Geralt the purse with a grin on his face, praising the witcher for a job well done. They parted with a handshake and Geralt walked back to town with Dandelion who was pouting like a child. 

“Did you reserve a room like I asked?”

“Of course I did, what do you take me for?” Dandelion huffed. 

“A fool considering you just put yourself in danger again.”

Dandelion grumbled and they both stated quietly during their walk to the tavern/inn. Geralt wanted a bath and some warm food. It was getting late, the sun was already setting, by the time they were done bathing and eating, it would be too dark to travel, so Geralt was glad that a room had been reserved. At a table in a back corner, Daneion called for a barmaid and ordered them both some food and alcohol. He basked in the inn’s entertainment and Geralt barely paid any mind to it glancing around the tavern at the cheering crowd. The bard on stage was playing his lute and smiled in Dandelion’s direction, winking to him. Dandelion gave a small wave in acknowledgement and Geralt caught that, cocking a brow, wondering what that was about. 

Throughout the raunchy son, the man kept making eye contact with Dandelion who smiled into his ale which had come first then their food came. Fish soup. 

“What are you so happy about?” Geralt asked him. 

“Hm? Oh, I’m happy that I got to see a griffin.” Dandelion covered up his feelings. He looked down to the soup and ate it, but kept stealing glances to the bard who was now dancing. The man danced in Dandelion’s direction and blew him a kiss then carried on dancing around the tavern. 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself an admirer,” Geralt commented, trying not to pay it much mind. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Dandelion said. 

The entertaining bard bowed at the applause and walked over to Geralt and Dandelion’s table. “Dandelion!” the bard spread his hands widely. “It’s been quite awhile, little songbird,” he smiled, putting his hands on Dandelion’s shoulders. “It’s not like you to hide away in dark corners,” he chuckled. 

Geralt watched their interaction as he finished his soup then sipped his ale. So, they knew each other. “Who is your friend?” he asked Dandelion. 

The bard glanced over at the big, scary witcher in the shadows and gave a huge bow. “Good sir, I am Volodymyr of Novigrad,” he introduced himself with enough theatrics to make Dandelion proud. 

“Geralt of Rivia. How do you know each other?”

Volodymyr blinked, obviously recognizing the name. “We are but friends from years back at Oxenfurt Academy,” he then smiled down at Dandelion. “I was happy to see you, but did not see your companion here.”

“We just travel together,” Dandelion assured him. 

Volodymyr smirked. “Oh? Then, it would be no trouble if I steal away the little songbird for a private singing lesson?” 

Why would Geralt care if this person took Dandelion away? It was obvious that these two men had been more than just friends years past. Geralt took a swig of his ale then set the tankard down, feeling warmth in his chest but not from the booze. “Be my guest,” he waved his hand. 

“Volo, really, I can’t. . .I. . .” Dandelion smiled shyly. 

“Oh, come on, for old times sake,” Volodymyr heaved up and led him away. 

Geralt watched them ascend the staircase, disappearing from sight and his hand clenched the tankard handle and he didn’t understand why this heat in his chest flared up and tightened slightly. He chugged the rest of the ale and decided to drown out these odd feelings with even more booze then barked at a barmaid for another round. After a few more tankards, he decided he was done and would retire to the room Dandelion reserved. He got the key from the innkeeper and headed up to the room, but he paused outside the door, hearing sexual noises coming from the room next door and he growled, thumping his forehead against the door. With his enhanced hearing, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep with that noise being clear as day to him.

So, he headed back down to the bar and tossed the innkeeper the key then walked to the stables, deciding he would just bunk with Roach, feeling even more strange as he petted her mane then settled down in a hay pile. Why was he feeling angry at Dandelion having some fling? It wasn’t like it was the first time he had witnessed it and ended up rescuing the bard from the aftermath. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of such thoughts and went to sleep, Roach laying near him with her head tucked above Geralt’s. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dandelion yawned as he used his key to open the room he was supposed to have shared with Geralt, but found it empty and the bed hadn’t even been used. Dandelion found this strange and wondered if maybe Geralt ended up meditating the entire night instead of getting some proper sleep, so Dandelion headed down to the tavern to get some breakfast. He found Geralt in the same spot as the previous night eating some breakfast with stray hay in his hair. Dandelion sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he gave Geralt a frown.

“Did you sleep outside in the stables?” he accused, seeing the state of the witcher’s poor white hair. “You didn’t even have your bath either, what have I told you about mistreating that hair?”

“Shut up.” Geralt finished his oatmeal and pushed the bowl away then crossed his arms. “I planned on a bath after breakfast.”

“Feeling a little hostile are we?” Dandelion asked as he sat down and ordered some breakfast for himself. “You should have slept in a bed then. I did and I woke up in a lovely mood.”

“I’m sure you did,” Geralt muttered and found the wall across the tavern very interesting. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dandelion cocked a brow when his food came. 

“Nothing,” he snapped and stood up. “I’m going to have a bath then we can leave.”

“Fine. Take a nap while you’re up there and get out of your grumpy mood,” Dandelion huffed, hoping not to have to deal with a grumpy witcher all day long. 

Geralt rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child. I don’t need a nap,” he shot back at him turning to go upstairs. 

“Grown men don’t snap at their comrades like sulking pups, so yes, you do need a nap,” the bard muttered as he ate. 

“Excuse me?” Geralt turned around, glaring. “Screw you.”

What the hell was up Geralt’s ass? “Are you still angry about me waking up that griffin?” Dandelion couldn’t imagine Geralt holding a grudge this long. 

“I’m not, just never you mind.” Geralt went up the stairs and asked a barmaid to prepare a bath in their room, ignoring the concerned look on Dandelion’s face. 

Geralt took his bath and washed his hair, grumbling about the stupid bard not minding his own business. He was eventually done with the bath and got dressed back into his filthy clothes, not caring that they had old blood on them. He tied his hair up,put on his armor and weapons then headed back downstairs, seeing his bard talking to the other bard. The man had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and he wasn’t too bad on the eyes either. Geralt sat down at the table. 

“I enjoyed your company last night,” Volodymyr smiled to Dandelion. 

“It was rather pleasant,” Dandelion smiled back. 

“Only rather pleasant? You wound me!” Volodymyr feigned then turned his attention to the witcher, just noticing he was there. “Ah, good morning, master witcher!”

“Morning,” Geralt greeted. 

“If I say anything more than it will only inflate your huge ego even more,” Dandelion snickered at Volodymyr.

Geralt ground his teeth as he listened to them, there was something about this Volodymyr that he didn’t like, but why? He shook his head as he listened to them talk some more.

“We should meet up again,” Volodymyr told Dandelion. 

“I would like that,” Dandelion smiled. 

“Where are you headed next?” 

Dandelion looked to Geralt to find out where the next town was and Geralt gave a shrug. 

“Haven’t decided yet,” Geralt said. 

“Let me know when you do. I shall be here for another hour,” Volodymyr winked at Dandelion, leaving.

Dandelion finished his breakfast and leaned back in his chair, leaving a tip on the table for the barmaid. “So, any thoughts of where we will be going?”

“I was thinking east toward Velen,” he said. 

“Good! I’ll let Volodymyr know.”

“No,” Geralt snapped at him. “I don’t need two annoying bards’ company in the next town. He is no good.”

Dandelion gave him a bit of a look. “He just might meet up for the night.”

“And I don’t need to hear the both of you fucking in the next room,” Geralt said. 

Dandelion’s eyes widened a little. “Honestly, you are just being silly,” he huffed, standing up, but was pulled back into his seat. 

“You forget that I can hear everything very well,” Geralt crossed his arms. 

“I am just going to bid him farewell.”

Geralt didn’t trust him. “Fine.”

Geralt waited outside on Roach and eventually Dandelion came out, seeing Geral grumbling about something, but paid no mind to it. He had his luet case slung over his back and he gave a bright smile to the grouchy witcher. He didn’t know why he couldn’t reveal their next destination to his old friend, but he didn’t like what he had been told. He supposed he couldn’t blame the witcher since he did have better hearing than most humans. They were off to the next town in silence for most of the trip but Geralt’s attitude that morning had been bugging Dandelion, so he opened his mouth. 

“May I ask why you were acting like such an arse this morning?” He walked beside him and Roach, looking up at the witcher. 

His reply was a grunt and Dandelion mock grunted back at him which caused Geralt to roll his eyes, but he was content in the silence again as they traveled to the next town in Velen though it wasn’t a peaceful silence, more of annoyed pissed off silence between the two men. But Dandelion’s sour mood faded when he spotted a group of children outside of the village in awe at the sight of Roach. They hurried over and asked to pet Roach. Geralt allowed this and watched the happy children pet Roach, she was happy about the attention from the children. 

Dandelion was glad the witcher's foul mood wasn’t shown to the children or any pass byers, so did that mean the foul mood was directed toward Dandelion? Dandelion gave a little sigh, unsure of it, but decided to let it go for the moment. They entered Lindenvale and Geralt made a beeline for the noticeboard. He hopped off Roach and scanned the board for any contracts with Dandelion looking over his shoulder. 

“What beasts forsake this village?” Dandelion asked. 

“Nekkers. Coin looks hardly worth the time. . .” Geralt tore the notice off and read it over.

“Will you not be doing it then?”

“I have to. Don’t have a choice.” Geralt turned to him. “This time you will listen and stay put.”

“If you’re still in this foul of a mood, I will happily prefer the merry company of others at the small inn,” he tutted. 

"Good, give me some damn peace while I work and not be distracted by you," Geralt said to him.

"Excuse me, Geralt? I am not a distraction," Dandelion huffed.

"Really? Who was it that took my attention away from capturing a godling because he openly called out my name taking away the element of surprise?" he crossed his arms. "Or the time when you decided to go head first into drowner territory when I told you to stop and stay?"

"Well if I am that much of a burden on the great dimwit that is Geralt of Rivia then… then... you can just piss off, you great big bastard!" Dandelion scowled, crossing his arms.

"Good! I'm tired of saving your dumb ass when you follow me into danger for your dumb ballads after I keep telling you to stay away! You're the dimwit here!" Geralt felt his chest tighten a bit from Dandelion name calling, but he kept that hidden away. "Just keep the fuck out of my way and stay here!" It made him see red whenever Jaskier got hurt or put himself in danger, fearing for his close friend's life.

Dandelion's hands balled into fists at his sides. "Like hell am I doing what you say like some obedient little pet!" he glared. "I am doing what I want while you get out of this ridiculous mood you're in!" This was definitely more than just about the Griffin incident. 

"You are going to get yourself killed!" he snarled at him. "You are so naive to danger it is unreal! This isn't a game, Dandelion! You think I want to watch you die?! I won't always be there!"

Geralt sighed heavily and rubbed his hand down his face, immediately regretting snapping at Dandelion like that. He was about to apologize but saw he had walked away from him and Roach. 

Geralt still didn't understand why he was still feeling this anger toward that guy Dandelion was with. Why did he care? He did not care!

Geralt took Roach with him to find the one who posted the contract. After a couple hours, Geralt took care of the drowner problem. The shop owner had not been entirely truthful. There were at least 20 drowners plus a few nests. Geralt had come back more agitated, barked at the shopkeeper for his lying and demanded more coin for the unforeseen circumstances. Geralt walked Roach to the stables, took care of her then went inside the inn, ignoring all of the stares. He was covered head to toe in drowner guts and blood. He ordered a bath to be prepared in the bathing room then asked for the room the bard was in.

Sadly, Jaskier would be unknown to the added irritation as he sat on the bed of the room he had rented for him and Geralt, playing his flute in a room upstairs. Dandelion was so sick of being scolded like a child especially since the griffin incident. He shook his head a little and concentrated on his lute. 

He could hear heavy footsteps, but didn't look up as the door opened. His nose scrunched up at the horrid smell radiating off of Geralt. He finally looked up to see Geralt shrug off his sword belt, it fell with a thud on the floor. Usually Dandelion would be helping him undress, but he was still pissed off, so he stayed where he was for the moment.

"Finally gracing this humble bard with your mighty presence, oh Lord of Fuckery?" Dandelion glared.

"Resorted to name calling? How mature of a has-been count," Geralt shot back. "I am in no mood for your bullshit, so just keep your mouth shut." 

"My bullshit? You're the one who is spouting out the bullshit!" Dandelion stood up from the bed. "Perhaps I should make a sonnet about the real Geralt of Rivia. The grumpy old donkey, with the face and personality of an arse."

Geralt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not caring at the moment he smelled like corpses. "If my trying to protect you so you don't die and whine like a spoilt babe because you can't get your way makes me an ass then fine! Why don't you go find your boyfriend Volodymyr and travel with him?!"

With that, Geralt left, slamming the door. Dandelion frowned. Geralt just mentioned Volodymyr of all people. Was that the reason he had been so angry at him all day?

Dandelion thought back to the first grief he had received from Geralt. It was the morning after he…

Oh. 

Oh.

Geralt was jealous.

Dandelion sighed, feeling like the biggest dick. He had thought Geralt was picking on him all day for nothing, never expecting there was actually something behind it. He went to find him.

Geralt was the only one in the bathing room. He bathed and he did his best to relax. He was trying to bury his feelings for the bard deep down in the back of his mind and yet, he slipped up during their argument. He mentally kicked himself for that, his patience as not the best and had been worn very thin due to the drowner contract. He sat on a stool stark naked as he scrubbed his body feircly. Once done, he sat in the tub, it was too small for him, his knees hanging over the rim, his arms bent, but he didn't care. Geralt laid his head back against the room and closed his eyes, sighing loudly as he tried to relax and let his mind drift. He settled into a light meditation.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the tub for, but it was now lukewarm. He knew that he would have to get out soon and have housekeeping take care of the laundry. He had washed his own clothes the best he could along with his armor.

Dandelion entered the room and made his way over to him. He huffed a little but bent over the side of the bath so his head was above Geralt's. He leaned down and kissed the dim witcher. Geralt's eyes snapped open and he was frozen in place, his eyes wide. His mind blank. He had been ready for more arguing when he sensed Dandelion entering, but not prepared for a kiss. Dandelion continued to kiss him, trying to deepen it with Geralt's permission which was granted. Geralt found his body was responding to the kiss, his mouth opening for the bard. The kiss ended too quickly.

Geralt tried to form words "Wait...what?"

Dandelion was a little smug at Geralt's reaction. "I know why you have been an ass all day," he poked his witcher's nose. "You were jealous."

"I was not," he turned around in the tub to face him. "I don't get jealous."

Dandelion was positively giddy with glee."You do. How else do you explain your mood today?" he asked.

Geralt blushed, averting his gaze. "Just got pissed off is all."

"Uh-huh, sure you did," he snickered.

Geralt was so uncomfortable. He got out of the tub and got dressed which made Dandelion frown. Did I get it wrong? Dandelion thought. Geralt finished dressing then turned back to Dandelion, trying to think of the right words to use.

"I've never had anyone want to do that to me," Geralt admitted.

"I find it very hard to believe you have never.... done such acts before," Dandelion cocked a brow. 

"Men," he explained. "I've never had men do that before… I mean I've liked men, but it's hard with this." He gestured to his eyes and hair.

"Hard with what? Gorgeous white hair and sexy eyes? Oh what a hardship," Dandelion acted dramatic.

Geralt huffed back a snort, not used to this type of affection. "Other people would be repulsed by my appearance."

"I am not," Dandelion said, leaning close to him.

Geralt couldn't sense a lie from him. No quickening in his breath or heartbeat. "You aren't lying." He cupped Jaskier's jaw with one hand, stroking his cheek with the thumb. 

"I would never lie to you." He kissed the silly man. 

Geralt kissed him back, this felt so right to him. His arms wrapped around Jaskier. He wasn't good with wording his emotions, but was good with expressing them with actions. Geralt gave Dandelion a smile.

So, what should we do now?" he asked.

"Well… you could take off your clothes," he advised with a smirk.

"All right." Geralt pulled away and removed his shirt and breeches, his underwear remaining. "Let's take things slowly?"

"Slowly," Dandelion agreed. 

Geralt showed himself off to Dandelion, his ripped, lean body littered with scars that gave Dandelion the urge to kiss every last one but agreed to go slow. Instead, the bard kissed his lips. Geralt kissed back, his hands resting on Dandelion's hips as they made out, moving to the bed. They sat down then pulled away for air. 

"Your turn to strip," Geralt's hands trailed down to Dandelion's hips. 

"Mm, gladly." 

Geralt's cheeks tinged pink as he took in the bard in a whole new perspective as the slimmer man shed his clothes. Dandelion sat back down and kissed Geralt again, taking the lead to guide his witcher through their new journey. Geralt tried to dominate their chaste kisses, it from slow mouthing to experimenting with more tongue. Dandelion moaned for him as he climbed up onto his lap making Geralt's breath hitch a bit. He felt warmth in his belly and felt his cock twitch from the moan. Geralt pulled away and brushed his jaw along the nape of Dandelion's neck.

"For someone without experience… you're good at that," Dandelion mumbled, craning his neck to the side for him. His hands meanwhile, were exploring everything they could touch. 

"Mm, not much experience," Geralt corrected him. "Couldn't do what I wanted with the whores." He kissed down his neck. 

"Oh? And exactly what is it you want to do?" the bard chuckled, running his fingers through white hair.

"To just… touch," Geralt said. "Like I am now."

"Who knew the great Geralt was so sweet," he smiled, lifting his chin to kiss him.

Geralt just grunted, a faint blush on his cheeks again as he kissed him back. Geralt enjoyed this moment but was unsure of what to do. He had hid his feelings for intimacy for so long, he had mostly forgotten what this was like. Dandelion gently pushed Geralt down on the bed, straddling him as he deepened the kiss which Geralt allowed. The witcher's hands continued to hold his hips and squeezed as they continued their make out session. 

Dandelion slowly tested the waters by taking his hands, intertwining their fingers and holding his hands down above his head. Geralt squeezed his hands and was okay with this. He knew that he was stronger than Dandelion and would be able to push the bard off if he didn't like something. Dandelion finally pulled away and began kissing his chin down to his throat, earning a moan from the older man. 

With half lid eyes, Geralt watched as Dandelion kissed down his body, exploring each scar he could find. He took his time showering each one with affection before reaching his prize. Geralt was huffing and gave more low moans from all of the attention. Dandelion glanced up at Geralt's face as he licked over his hardened clothed cock, Geralt shuddering from the warm wet tongue. 

Dandelion stopped momentarily to check Geralt over for any displeasure, but found none, so he continued with his affections. He massaged his cock as he nibbled at the scars, his teeth nicking recent scar tissue and Geralt gasped, arching off the bed. Dandelion pulled away and kissed his stomach before he lowered the man's underwear and watched carefully as he took Geralt's cock whole, slowly bobbing his head.

Geralt moaned loudly and threw his head back against the pillow, moving his fingers to card through Dandelion's hair. The songbird took him all the way to the hilt! Fuck! Geralt slowly thrust into his mouth, taking control and he panted as he held his head. He gritted his teeth, his pupils fully dilated. He was almost there. Without warning he came with a cry down Dandelion's throat. 

He panted as he slumped back against the bed. Dandelion happily swallowed the cum and sat up on his knees. 

"Well. That was easy," Dandelion boasted, smiling as he cuddled into Geralt's left side. 

Geralt huffed a laugh and wrapped an arm around Dandelion, holding him close. "Don't have such a big head," he chuckled.

"Can I not bask in my glory for a mere moment?" Dandelion joked. 

"Very well." Geralt closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed than he had when not at Kaer Morhen.

They kissed once more before they both fell asleep in complete and utter bliss. 

***

The next morning, Geralt woke up to find himself snuggled with Dandelion. He blushed some as he watched the bard then remembered what happened the previous night. He growled to himself and ran a hand down his face. Fuck, he let his emotions get the better of him and let jealousy get in the way. How embarrassing. He sighed and let Dandelion continue sleeping against him, his arm around Dandelion's shoulders. He gave a faint smile, thinking maybe this wasn't so bad? Maybe it wouldn't just be a passing fling? It was hard for him to love because that meant worrying about his partner while he was on the Path or having the partner with him on the Path. Witchers never died in their bed either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the last chapter! Sorry it had taken so long for me to update. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story. I hope that everyone has liked this as much as I had liked writing this. I wanted to make the story a bit longer, but I think that this is a good ending for now.


End file.
